El mejor hermano del mundo
by Misila
Summary: Hay dos cosas que a Fred Weasley le son imposibles de tolerar. La primera es que hagan daño a su hermana. La segunda, verla llorar. Y piensa vengarse de los dos idiotas que han osado hacer daño a Roxanne.


Por si teníais dudas, nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><em>El mejor hermano del mundo<em>

Un alumno de segundo año recorre enfurecido los pasillos de Hogwarts, apartando a todo el que se le pone por delante, sin importarle que más de la mitad de las personas con las que se topa estén varios cursos por encima de él, y ni siquiera se inmuta ante el grito escandalizado de Eleonora Black. En esos momentos, su mirada deja claro que hará sufrir de la forma más cruel a todo aquél que ose impedirle seguir avanzando.

Sube varios pisos, utilizando varios pasadizos secretos, que descubrió a los pocos días de empezar su primer año, hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde encuentra a sus padres sentados en dos sillas junto a la cama de su inconsciente hermana. Sus ojos se entrecierran con enfado mientras se acerca y percibe mejor la extensión de los daños.

Tiene un brazo en cabestrillo, varios arañazos en la cara, un moretón en el pómulo derecho, y bajo las sábanas se aprecia que una de sus piernas tiene considerablemente más volumen que la otra. El muchacho se deja caer en una silla junto a su padre, temblando de rabia.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunta en voz baja.

-Sólo tiene varios huesos rotos, se pondrá bien-lo tranquiliza su madre acariciándole el cabello.

Fred asiente. Cuanto más observa el pálido rostro de su hermana, más crece su ira. Ira que no sabe contra quién tiene que dirigir, pero que lo descubra es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Lo va a averiguar sea como sea. Aunque tenga que obligar a Roxanne a beberse tres litros de veritaserum.

Se ha enterado hace apenas diez minutos, gracias a Ben Wood, de que un tal Daniel Nott ha encontrado a su hermana herida en un aula vacía cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, en las mazmorras. Apenas se lo ha dicho, Ben ha sido el primero en ser apartado con rabia por Fred.

-Freddie-el muchacho mira a su padre, que tiene una expresión inusualmente seria-, ¿sabes quién ha sido?

-No-responde él con sinceridad.

Eso es lo que más le duele. Porque sabe desde hace semanas que algo no va bien con Roxanne; desde que empezó el curso ha adelgazado, y apenas habla con él por los pasillos. Su excusa es que está muy ocupada con los deberes, pero Fred sabía que algo andaba mal. Fue su primo Albus el que le dijo, hace tres días, que había un grupo de Slytherins que se metían con ella por "estar en la casa equivocada". Fred ya lo sospechaba, pero cuando le preguntó a Rox ella lo negó todo y le gritó paranoico en mitad del vestíbulo.

Y ahora siente que debería haber estado más atento, no haber esperado a que su hermanita se distanciase tanto de él para comenzar a sospechar, haber investigado antes lo que le ocurría y, sobre todo, no haber aceptado sus excusas tan fácilmente y haber insistido hasta que Roxanne se lo contase, en vez de poner su orgullo por delante y negarse a hablarle hasta que recibiera una disculpa.

Fred suspira y mira a Roxanne. Es realmente bonita, piensa, y cuando sea algo más mayor no le faltarán pretendientes. Otra cosa es que Fred vaya a tolerarlos.

Porque Roxanne, con su cabello ondulado castaño oscuro, su piel prácticamente tan oscura como la de mamá y sus brillantes ojos violetas (provenientes de algún gen perdido de una abuela de su padre), desprende un encanto natural, distinto al de Vic o Minnie (que aunque no quiera darse cuenta, tiene a medio Hogwarts tras ella), pero no por ello menos especial.

Entonces la niña abre los ojos. Parpadea, confundida, y cuando enfoca a sus padres y su hermano se muerde el labio y clava la vista en las sábanas.

-Rox, mi vida, ¿cómo estás?-pregunta su madre, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Bi—bien-responde ella. Fred piensa que, para ser una Slytherin, mentir se le da fatal. O quizá es que él la conoce demasiado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunta entonces su padre.

Roxanne niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos fuertemente, como pensando que cuando los abra todos habrán desaparecido. Algo que no ocurre, en cualquier caso. La niña se encuentra con las miradas entre preocupadas y curiosas de sus padres y su hermano.

Oh, su hermano. En cuanto un nombre salga de la boca de Rox, Fred tiene muy claro que tirará a su propietario desde la torre de Astronomía. Como mínimo.

-Nada. No ha pasado nada.

-Eso es mentira-replica Fred. Roxanne se encoge, y la mirada iracunda de él se suaviza. Bastante asustada está ya su hermana como para que piense que está enfadado con ella-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rox se incorpora un poco, y en seguida su madre la estrecha entre sus brazos mientras habla:

-Fu—fueron unos a—alumnos mayores-explica, enterrando la cara en el hombro de su madre para que no la vean llorar-. Decían… decían que no pinto na—nada en Slytherin y…

-¿Quiénes?-no, no es Fred el que lo pregunta, sino su padre. El muchacho observa su expresión enfadada. Roxanne niega con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Si no nos lo dices, no podremos ayudarte para que dejen de molestarte-explica su madre con suavidad.

-Vamos, Rox. No dejes que se salgan con la suya-añade Fred, triste al darse cuenta del miedo de su hermana.

Finalmente, Roxanne se separa un poco de su madre, se enjuga las lágrimas con la mano ilesa y susurra:

-Vincent Goyle. Y… y Tobías Zabini…-su voz se apaga poco a poco.

Al momento siguiente, Fred se levanta de un salto. Va a encargarse de que esos dos gorilas estúpidos aprendan a no meterse con su hermanita. Poco le importa que le saquen cuatro años y tengan aproximadamente tres veces más masa corporal que él.

-Freddie, ¿qué haces?-pregunta su padre.

-Ay, no…-murmura Roxanne, sabiendo a lo que se dispone su hermano-. Fred, ni se te ocurra ir…

Pero Fred ya ha salido de la enfermería como un huracán.

* * *

><p>Fred ha heredado la habilidad de su padre para salir airoso de situaciones en las que los demás acabarían castigados de por vida. Y lo sabe. Y eso, junto a la tenacidad de su madre y la mala uva de su tío, lo convierten en alguien potencialmente peligroso en esos momentos. <em>Nadie<em> toca a su hermana y sale impune. Camina sin rumbo fijo, preguntándose por la forma más dolorosa de matar a una persona. Finalmente, una idea ilumina su mente, haciéndole sonreír de una forma que, si en el pasillo por el que va caminando hubiese alguien, se espantaría de la expresión un tanto psicópata de su rostro.

Echa a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor, esquivando a los alumnos. Tras decir la contraseña apresuradamente (turrón sangranarices, facilísima), cruza la sala común y sube los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Abre su baúl de una patada y empieza a sacar ropa, libros y plumas, hasta que finalmente da con lo que busca.

Le costó horrores robárselo… ejem, es decir,_ cogérselo prestado_ a su padre, y estaba esperando una ocasión apropiada para utilizarlo. ¿Qué mejor uso que vengarse de los idiotas que llevan medio curso haciendo la vida imposible a su hermana?

* * *

><p>Casi una hora más tarde, Fred vuelve a la enfermería. Para su alivio, Roxanne está más tranquila, aunque tanto ella como sus padres lo miran con suspicacia.<p>

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué has hecho?-inquiere su madre acusadoramente.

-Nada que vaya a perjudicaros-replica Fred, y se sienta en los pies de la cama de Rox-. ¿Te duele menos?-pregunta, señalando su brazo.

-Sí. Fred, ¿qué narices has hecho?

-¡Nada!-repite él-. ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

-Porque eres un mentiroso desde que aprendiste a hablar-apunta su padre. No parece disgustado, en cualquier caso.

Es en ese momento cuando dos _cosas_ cubiertas de escamas y embutidas en el uniforme de Slytherin entran en la enfermería, seguidos por un divertido Neville Longbottom, que guiña un ojo a George y Angelina al pasar por su lado. La familia observa estupefacta a los dos seres, que tienen forma de persona, pero carecen de pelo y tabique nasal, y una cola de reptil que asoma por un agujero en la parte de atrás de sus túnicas.

Roxanne, sin embargo, los reconoce perfectamente, y se pega más a su madre, intentando hacerse invisible.

-Bendito sea Merlín-dice la señora Pomfrey, acercándose a ellos-. ¡Otra vez jugando con poción multijugos! No sé qué le veis, alumnos irresponsables...-con una mano señala las dos camas más alejadas de la de Roxanne, y Goyle y Zabini se sientan en ellas. Desde los pies de la cama de su hermana, Fred les saca la lengua cuando la enfermera no mira.

-¡Ha sido ese Weasley!-exclama uno de ellos con voz siseante.

-¿Eh?-pregunta la señora Pomfrey, distraída, mientras abre un armario y empieza a sacar pociones de él. Fred no logra contener una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ha sido él, él tiene la culpa de que estemos así!-insiste.

La señora Pomfrey mira a Fred, que rápidamente adopta la más inocente de las expresiones, y luego se vuelve de nuevo a los Slytherins. El profesor Longbottom, sin embargo, entorna los ojos con sospecha.

-¡Ésa es una acusación infundada, señor Goyle!-George, Angelina, Fred y Roxanne se preguntan cómo se las ingenia la enfermera para diferenciarlos. Ambos tienen la misma pinta de lagarto.

-Además, ¿por qué iba el señor Weasley a hacerles eso a ustedes?-agrega el profesor de Herbología.

-¡Y yo qué sé!-replica el otro. Zabini, supone Fred-. ¡Quizá por lo que le hicimos a su hermana!

Un denso silencio sigue a la inesperada confesión. Rápidamente, todas las miradas hacia los alumnos se vuelven hostiles. Fred, en cambio, sonríe. Ha logrado su objetivo. ¡Y encima delante del jefe de su casa! Por otra parte, oírlos admitir tan tranquilamente lo ocurrido hace que le hierva la sangre. Su padre lo agarra por el brazo, sólo por si acaso.

Goyle y Zabini se quedan petrificados al haberse delatado ellos mismos.

-¿En serio?-pregunta el profesor Longbottom-. ¿Y cómo es eso?-añade, intentando mantener el tono neutro, aunque Fred detecta rabia reprimida.

-Nosotros no…

-Nos referíamos a…

-No queríamos decir…

-Silencio-los corta el profesor-. En cuanto recuperen su aspecto humano, ambos irán al despacho de la profesora Vector. Y espero no verles demasiado cerca de la señorita Weasley, ¿entendido?-ambos asienten bajando la vista. La señora Pomfrey echa las cortinas para ocultarlos de la vista de los demás. Longbottom se vuelve a la familia-. Rox, ¿estás bien?

-Sí-responde Roxanne, aún alucinando; conoce desde siempre a Neville, pero nunca creyó que pudiese imponer tanto.

-No te preocupes. Tú vales por doce como ellos-replica el profesor, y sonríe gentilmente-. En cuanto a ti…-Neville se vuelve a Fred con expresión severa, pero el muchacho no baja la vista. No cuando no ha hecho más que lo que haría cualquier hermano mayor-. Sabes que debería castigarte hasta que termine el curso, ¿verdad?

-Sí, profesor-responde Fred, en un tono casi desafiante.

-Y sabes que podrías haber causado serios daños a esos alumnos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, profesor.

-Supongo entonces que treinta puntos para Gryffindor-la cara de Fred se ilumina; ¿el jefe de su casa lo está recompensando por habérsela jugado a ese par de serpientes?-. Y que no se vuelva a repetir-añade. Fred asiente y observa a Neville salir de la enfermería.

Sus padres y su hermana se quedan mirándolo; Angelina trata sin mucho éxito de disfrazar su alegría de desaprobación; George le sonríe con auténtico orgullo y Roxanne lo mira con admiración.

-Ha sido genial-dice tras unos instantes de silencio.

-Lo cierto es que sí-admite su padre, y su sonrisa se amplía más.

-Pero eso no explica de dónde sacaste la poción multijugos-apunta su madre.

-Eh…-Fred baja la vista, y las orejas se le ponen coloradas. Está seguro de que la respuesta a esa pregunta no va a ser del agrado de Angelina Weasley-. Pues… el caso es que…

-La cogí del laboratorio de papá-dice Roxanne rápidamente. Sorprendido, Fred la mira fijamente. ¿Está loca? ¿Es que quiere que le echen la bronca madre?-. Es que… cuando nos dijiste que era peligrosa-empieza, mirando a su padre-me dio curiosidad y la cogí. Pensaba utilizarla para ir a Hogsmeade disfrazada de alguien mayor-añade, mordiéndose el labio.

Angelina le acaricia el pelo, y Fred adivina que no es capaz de regañarla todavía.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-le advierte. Roxanne asiente y sonríe un poco.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir-dice entonces George mirando su reloj. Él y Angelina besan a sus hijos en la mejilla y salen de la enfermería.

-Rox, ¿estás loca?-inquiere Fred, aún sin terminar de creerse lo ocurrido-. ¡Te podrían haber castigado de por vida!

Roxanne se encoge de hombros.

-Hubiera valido la pena-replica-. Ay, es que ha estado genial-añade, sonriendo, y dirige una mirada a la cortina que los oculta.

-Se lo merecen-replica Fred con amargura. Entonces mira a su hermana a los ojos-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Roxanne baja la vista.

-No sé… Nunca me habían pegado hasta ahora, ¿sabes? Sólo… bueno, me insultaban y… y eso-admite mientras los ojos se le anegan en lágrimas-y no quería parecer la niña de mamá que se queja ante lo más mínimo-añade.

Fred se acerca a ella y la abraza. Una de las cosas que no soporta es ver a su hermana llorar.

-Te han estado haciendo la vida imposible, Doo-San-murmura, meciéndola con suavidad-. Pero no te preocupes, no se te acercarán más-le asegura. Roxanne se separa de él y lo mira fijamente-. Y si lo hacen… dímelo, tengo más poción multijugos y no le encuentro ningún uso mejor.

Roxanne suelta una risita llorosa.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora_: Lo he dicho en otros fics, pero "Doo-San" es una de los apelativos que Fred usa para su hermana. Y Eleonora aparece... bastante en un Longfic llamado _Cabezotas_. Oh, y con respecto a Fred, sí, sólo puedo imaginármelo tan alborotador como su tío.


End file.
